The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for warning against lack of stroke in an electronic parking brake, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for warning against lack of stroke in an electronic parking brake, which issues a warning against lack of stroke and prevents an additional operation to avoid locking between a nut screw and a bolt screw, when a required stroke becomes larger an operating stroke.
In general, when parking a vehicle, a driver manipulates a parking brake to prevent the movement of the vehicle. In an electronic parking brake system, when the driver makes a request or the state of the vehicle satisfies an automatic fastening condition of the parking brake while the vehicle is parked, an electronic controller for controlling the electronic parking brake drives a motor to supply power to an actuator, and the actuator generates a brake force to maintain the stopped state of the vehicle.
At this time, the actuator may include a bolt screw which is advanced and retreated by the power of the motor and a nut screw which is combined with the bolt screw so as to guide the movement of the bolt screw. As the motor is driven, the bolt screw is advanced to transmit power to the brake mechanism, and the brake mechanism generates a brake force.
Thus, as the bolt screw is further advanced, the brake force of the parking brake may be increased. However, when the bolt screw is excessively advanced to be locked to the nut screw, the actuator may be damaged.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1996-0022048 published on Jul. 18, 1996 and entitled “Electronic brake system”.